


Cold

by bellahel



Series: Hot and Cold [1]
Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellahel/pseuds/bellahel
Summary: Lydia and Veil are imprisoned and they start to reveal their feelings.





	Cold

The hovel, as Lydia usually refer to the place, where Veil and she is prisoners of Quinn for a long time, appear to be colder. Lydia doesn’t count the days since all of them are equally miserable. It’s like her life would have turned into a nightmare. She has lost everything out of the blue. Her home, her son and now her freedom, and she hates Quinn for that, for the reason he ruined her life and whereat she must suffer. In addition, here’s Veil, who Lydia feels sorry the most for. She is so pure and innocent and still she is to suffer including her son too. Nevertheless, Lydia hates herself mostly because she wasn’t powerful enough to protect her property. She wasn’t there when Ryder has sought her help. But this time she must be stronger and must endure to the end. She barged along to the bar counter, sat down and looked around. Quinn’s soldiers were lined up and ready to fight. The battle against Sunny.

My husband is a beast  
thought Lydia as she watched the members of Quinn’s army undermining the whole place. “Hey” shouted one of Quinn’s men. “The Baron wants you to give these to Veil” he said then a dirty blanket and a nice night dress were thrown into Lydia’s hands.

“Wilson, what is going on here?” asked Lydia desperately, however Wilson took a despicable look and walked off. A few minutes later she was standing in front of Veil’s door and hearkening, but no noises came out of the room. She heard nothing, so she knocked carefully.

“Who’s there?” sounded her angelic voice.  
“It’s me, Lydia.” she said and entered the room firmly. Veil was sitting in a dilapidated armchair with her son in her arms and she started to sing a well known lullaby.  
“Is everything okay?” she asked while she put her baby in his little cot.  
“Here’s a blanket if you would freeze.” Lydia dropped it on the chair. “I’ll cook you a cup of tea” she was smiling and headed to the kitchen. Veil caught her arm.  
“Lydia.”  
Lydia glanced at the sleeping Henry then at Veil again.

“We’ve got to get out of here immediately. Quinn undermined this area,"   
Veil turned grey and automatically reached her son.  
“Wait! I… I’ll guess at something soon and I promise I will make us escaped from here. I only ask you to wait with patience.” she wiped a teardrop from Veil’s cheek.  
“I don’t know how much longer I will be able to hold on, Lydia," responded Veil.  
“We must be strong these days” Lydia stroke Veil’s cheek, her thumb settled down Veil’s bottom lip afterwards her eyes got into that way. She has fine and tempting lips. Suddenly Lydia snatched her gaze away from Veil’s lips and put the garment which she has been holding for a while, into her hands. „Here you are. Quinn requires to pick this up.” Veil took the red, low cut dress and traversed.  
“I am not capable of…” another teardrop rolled along her face.  
“It’s not about our life, just think of your son. If all else fail, do it for him.” 

Veil sighed during she stepped to Henry’s cot and give him a fine kiss on his forehead after that she started unlacing her dress. She managed to unlace the top of her dress with delicate motions and at the same time she managed to baffle Lydia, who saw every movements of Veil through with her eyes.  
“Would you help me?” turned Veil towards Lydia, who hesitated then grabbed Veil’s waist with her heated palms. 

She ran her fingers through Veil’s back and started to undress her. She could feel the warmth of Lydia as her hot palms softly gripped her waist. At the moment when Lydia’s thigh brushed hers, Veil was sure she felt the tingle and some kind of desire and the desire intensified as Lydia moved closer. She felt alike as she saw Veil in lingerie. There was an inexplicable feeling that made her think about undressing Veil completely naked. She couldn’t take her eyes of her well-shaped breasts. She wanted to touch them and kiss them, she shamed herself though, because she hasn’t felt like this before. In the meantime Veil put the dress on, which perfectly fitted her shape and bring the curve of her bottom.  
“You’re so beautiful” Lydia looked her up and down. Veil smiled.  
“Take care of Henry until I come back please, oh and thank you everything.” she said and pressed her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen any Lydia/Veil fic thus I believe I must write some.


End file.
